Lucid Adventure
by agitowilleatyourheart
Summary: Portagas D. Ace, gay as a three dollar bill, finds his life remotely boring at the supposedly prestigious Grand Line Senior High School. Soon after the legendary New World wing was built Ace convinced himself life would get interesting. Little did he know, that a mysterious Group called the Straw Hats would change his life. Especially their arcane leader. The one with the nice ass.
1. Prologue

**AN:**** Hey there kitty kat =^.^=. This is a new fic I've been working on. I have recently been warming up to AcexLuffy and have decided to right my own fluff of yaoi.**

**WARNING: ****this story is boyxboy and will contain a (eventually) hard yaoi and plenty of lemons. ****HOWEVER****: this is NOT a D-Cest fic. Ace and Luffy are not brothers therefore if this is what you are not looking for please leave.**

**Disclaimer****: I do ****NOT**** own One Piece or any of the characters. I **only own the plot.

**Hateful flames will be used to bake cookies then feed them to cats. Constructive criticism only. ONE MORE THING! I accept all PMs so if you have ANY ideas please let me know instead of leaving it in a review. R&R! AND ENJOY!**

"Straw Hats hm...?" Ace asked a peculiar hint of interest detected.

"Appears so..." Kid gave an eerie smile. The trio consisting of Kid Eustass, Trafalgar Law, and Portagas D. Ace were always seen together as they were the most popular seniors at Grand Line Senior High.

Trafalgar Law sat smirking and occasionally snickering at his two best friends as they eagerly attempted to crack code behind the mysterious Straw Hat Group. Law always kept a low profile and never said much unless it was necessary and his wording was always quite clever.

"Ace-ya, I'm surprised you didn't hear anything sooner. I thought being the kid of the dean, the information would have reached you faster," Trafalgar spoke slowly his articulation fluently evident.

"It didn't" Ace replied the smile that was constantly plastered on his face disappearing. For a mere second the freckled boy looked serious then his trade-mark grin returned to its rightful place as he spoke, "it is weird isn't? Old Man Newgate made last minute changes and invite a Group of sophomores?"

"Fuck, that's just stupid. Law, isn't that scrawny fucker in your little doctor club? The one with 50 points?" Kid said with little interest. Someone with 50 points wasn't even worth to be given a name to the flame head.

Law shot Kid a glare. How dare he insult his club or any member in it?

"It's the Medical Club, you moron and his name is Tony-Tony Chopper. He is a freshman what do you expect? Why do you ask?" Law spoke once again with perfect poise. His death glare never leaving the redhead.

"Jesus Christ! Get a hint! He's a fucking Straw Hat! You should know shit. Why don't you share, pussy"

Something within Law twitched and a dark aura overpowered the room.

"For someone who runs something as simply stupid as the Engineering Club you have a lot of nerve challenging the leader of the Heart Group. I am going to unbolt all the screws in you mechanical arm and sew them up your brain you neanderthal"

Ace started giggling. He couldn't take this anymore. Law and Kid were long time rivals one never being able to surpass the other with their achievements.

"Anyway", Ace began, "explain this. How would a Group of according to you two, stupid sophomores, out of the blue get put into the New World. This is the same New World we are talking about right? The prestigious wing built only for the gifted and talented? You need potential. Seeing as none of us even know anything about their leader or the Group its-self they can't be that great." Ace ranted.

The New World was a brand new wing which was added to the original school, Grand Line Senior High a private academy for the children of the future. Grand Line was once a very reputable High School where only the skilled were accepted. Ace's biological father was the founder. Together with his old pal Rayleigh they co-ran this school. Gol wanted to put the New World wing project into action many years ago but past away leaving it in the hands of a successful businessman, Edward Newgate.

Only recently, the New World was finished and running. The list its-self was finalized only yesterday, except of one measly Group somehow got squeezed in. Yes, the Straw Hats. To say the Straw Hats weren't well known would be a lie. They were rather popular. However, no one knew much about them or had any platonic connections.

You see, Grand Line High isn't a normal school. It has a system called Groups. All the course subjects were taken as a class, however you were identified by which group you belonged to. It came down to where you sat during lunch, who you talked to, and your popularity status. All Groups required a faculty member as a supervisor and a permanent room for the year where they would meet. Each student had to be part of a Group of their own choice and an extracurricular club activity.

Ace was a member of the Whitebeard Group. The largest and best known. The Group was named after the supervisor and the creator the dean of the school himself. Whitebeard was his given nickname to mock his large crescent shaped moustache that had lost its colour and became elderly over the years. The Group was so over populated that it didn't require a leader. However, since Ace was the Student Body Class President everyone looked up to him. He didn't mind being in the student council. It got him out of the mandatory club work.

"Ace if it bothers you that fucking much, go talk to your daddy about it" Kid suggested snickering. Everyone knew how much Ace detested being referred to the son of the dean. They weren't related by blood. He was adopted. Everyone should fucking get over it.

"He's not my dad." Ace snapped making Kid flinch but never being able to faze that smug look on his over confident face.

Law smiled at their argument knowing full well how much Ace really looked up to his adoptive father. Whitebeard gave Ace all the freedom a teenage would need. A private apartment with the expenses fully paid, a motorbike, and full freedom. He never even visited. Their relationship was bound by a contract saying that the old man was his guardian until legal age. Which wasn't a problem since Ace was turning eighteen in January anyway.

"Maybe I will" Ace said his curiosity defeating him. The other two grinned a cheshire cat smile one wider than the next. Ace brushed the excitement of his best friends off and made his way to the office, lazily dragging his feet along the tiled floor making gallop noises echo in the empty hallway.

The grand office was basically the staff room. It was divided into three sections. Teacher office, vice-dean office, and dean office. Over all, the room was ridiculously big but that much was expected out of the most high end school in the nation. Before, this school had a mighty reputation but after Roger died the school became a joke. More or less a building with brainless turds who had less potential than a lab rat. It was really unfair how rich kids could do anything. Stupid parents don't know where to spend the money.

"Hey Ace! Long time no see bro!" an all to familiar voice called out.

Ace turned around to see no one other than his adoptive brother Marco. Old Man Newgate had picked up Marco long since Ace came along. Marco had actually graduated from Grand Line two years ago and has been the vice dean ever since.

"Marco! You've been cooped up in you little office for so long. Haven't seen you in forever"

"Tell me about it. Man, this job is harder than I thought it would be when I asked for it" Marco sighed looking more fatigued than ever. His lean yet muscular stature looked more like a bag of droopy skin. His blond hair had lost that vibrant golden colour and the stubble of hair on his chin was growing into a full blown beard. Overall, his brother looked ready to collapse. Ace, briefly wondered if it was worth working if all the money would go towards energy drinks and regular trips to Starbucks. Then again, this job did pay extremely well. They bid goodbyes and Ace made his way to the office of his "father".

"Come in," Ace heard the booming voice of Old Man Newgate as soon as his knuckles made contacts with the door.

"Hey, Old Man?" Ace peered in the closed door behind him and took a seat across the giant oaken office desk. He looked at the dean and smiled his flashy grin. Whitebeard was always abnormally large for a human. He has to stature of a body builder and was probably three times the size of an average adult. Surpassingly enough, Newgate was the most properly proportioned man Ace has seen. He has a long face, ploughed because of the advanced age with many wrinkles adoring his fair complexion.

"Ah Ace, what can I help you with my son?" Ace rolled his eyes at the referral. Whitebeard always called any member of the Whitebeard Group his "sons". Every time he smiled at his "children" you could see the golden hue in his yellow-cat-like eyes sparkle. They were his pride and joy.

"I wanted to talk to you then list you supposedly finalized. You know, for the New World?" Ace began.

"What about it?" he asked not looking up from his paperwork.

"Look, I am the Student Prez am I not? Did you think I wouldn't find out that you let the Straw Hats in?"

Whitebeard looked up and met Ace's eyes with his own the fatherly smile fading.

" I never intended to hide it" Whitebeard simply stated.

"You never think this through. They are sophomores, not to mention plus one freshman, AND there's only seven of them! They don't belong in the New World."

"I know you are upset with me but it had already been decided. They have a room and the paperwork is in. Now Ace, I am busy and do not wish to further discuss this."

"What room?" was all Ace heard from his explanation.

"Thousand Sunny"

Ace let out a low whistle. Thousand Sunny was a sweet room. Who were these fuckers?

"Who is their supervisor?" as far as the the Student Council knew all the faculty members were booked.

"Mr. Brook"

"The music teacher!?" well that was unexpected.

"Yes, now Ace if you are done please leave"

"I will Old Man, you piss me off" Ace said as he rose from his chair. "Just one more thing, Old Man, why?"

"Well, I certainly can't ignore a group with two supernovas."

"What do you mean... there are nine supernovas"

"No my son, there are eleven now"

Realization came upon him as Ace mumbled silent curses for being so oblivious and slammed the door behind him. Who are the Straw Hats? Which two are the supernovas? They had to be some big shots. The supernovas weren't to be taken lightly. They were a group of students that had almost as much power as the student council. Almost. The way it worked was the student council did all the work behind the scenes. The supernovas however, were at every event, socializing, entertaining, and representing the school. Basically, the faces of Grand Line. It just dawned on Ace just now that every supernova was part of the New World. He needed to know more. It was his job after all.

**AN: Ssooooo ? What'd you think? Leave a review or PM me and I will get back to you**.

-agitowilleatyourheart


	2. Chapter 1: Rhetorical Bastard

**AN****: Hey there kitty kat. =^.^=This is the first official chapter of Lucid Adventure as the post before was more a prologue to see how people have been warming up to it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed it helps alot and give the confidence to keep writing. So keep em' coming. Many of you will think this was a slow and pointless chapter but I needed something to get the ball rolling. Sorry if it is too short. I try to write longer. **

**Gigantic shoutout to my new friend Holmesz. She has been helping me brainstrom ideas and I'm so thankful for any help I can get. **

**WARNING: this story will be a boyxboy. Don't like don't read. Once again not a D-Cest. Some things may be confusing but rest assured this story is an eventual AcexLuffy 100% percent. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the One Piece characters. I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners. **

_"Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro please make you way to the Student Council Room. I repeat Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro please make your way to the Student Council Room"_ the P.A system interrupted the classroom full of second years pretending to be reading about the theory of golden rectangles. The teacher looked up suspiciously glaring at the two said delinquents. Zoro peered at Luffy over his Math Textbook giving him a was-it-you look. Luffy just shrugged and raised his hand.

"Sensai! We gotta gooo"

The teacher took a moment to think if he was being played. Then he dismissed the youngsters with one last glare and an unnecessary "che".

As the walked calmly out of the room, ignoring the snickering of their classmates, they took a minute to ponder which way was the Student Council.

"Zoro, right or left?" Luffy asked.

"Definitely right"

"Thanks" Luffy yelled springing in the opposite direction disappearing down the long hallway leaving dust behind him.

"Tsk, that bastard" Zoro said smirking and started following his happy-go-lucky best friend.

When he caught up with Luffy, the boy was sitting cross-legged on one out of the many plastic chairs lined up along the outer wall. There was a Japanese Style sliding door and the sign above read "Student Council"

"Did you knock?" Zoro asked Luffy, his patience running thin. He didn't like to stall. The kendo specialist wanted to get it over with. Luffy looked up at him and nodded with his trade mark grin.

"No one answered?" Luffy just shrugged in reply.

"Either that or they will call us in"

"Those morons are wasting my time"

"Man, this is the period before lunch. I'm hungry . . ." Luffy whined patting his stomach sympathetically. Zoro chuckled at his friend. The starving boy was actually talking to his gluttonous organ, apologizing for not stuffing it with meat.

"Yeah, and I have a kendo practice. Seriously, what is taking them so long?" Zoro said bursting with impatience. The moss-head was never one to wait.

"That's it. We are going in" Zoro declared pushing the sliding door slightly to the right and taking a quick glance. What he expected was not what he saw right before him. In every school the Student Council is much feared. In every school the Student President would have short and black hair, styled to look smart yet casual. Surrounding his monster of a desk would be the other  
Student Council subordinates. The pricks with their head shoved up their ass holes thinking mighty of themselves. The slim, rimless, yet razor sharp glasses the President would be wearing would flash once in a while indicating that he was scheming, angry, or both. Every time Luffy was would mess up his wording or say something not exactly clever the President would push those glasses to the bridge of his nose clearly showing his annoyance. No, the boys didn't see any of that. Instead they were greeting by an empty … What? Classroom? No, not even. It looked more like a lounge than anything. There were beanbags everywhere; sprawled out in the ridiculously spacious classroom- no it was a lounge. Red velvety couches pushed back over to  
every wall of the four cornered room. There was a corner dedicated to a mini fridge and multiple espresso machines. In the opposing corner of the room were many grey filing cabinets, high tech locks dangling from the handles. The only thing that gave out the rather odd room was a part of an academic building was the large wooden desk put smack in the middle of everything. One leathered arm chair neatly tucked in.

"We came to the wrong place" Zoro said quietly backing away. This was surely some secret room they weren't supposed to know about. Luffy looked up re-reading the sign: Student Council over and over again then shook his head.

"Nope, this it" he was right. The lunch bell gave a long howl making Zoro more irritated by the second. Great, no he was going to miss the practice. He hopes Tashigi takes over for today, being the vice-captain and all.

"Well do come in" they heard an unfamiliar voice behind them. Zoro put his hand on one of his katanas as a reflex, unsheathing just an inch. He turned around to see a slightly shorter boy than him eyeing his swords carefully. His three katanas: Meitou; Wado, Sandai Kitetsu, Meito; Shuusui, were always with him. They were his balance and harmony.

"I suggest you put those away" the man said innocently smiling at Zoro. _Che, not dumber than we look. _

"I am the Student Class Body President. Portagas D. Ace. Feel free to drop the honorific and call me Ace. You guys can just take a seat. I'm sorry for taking your time during your lunch break. I hope you had no urgent plans" Ace said that over confident smile never fading. The boy was quite professional. Considering he looked like Juvenile Court just popped him out. He looked ridiculously like Luffy. Those two could be mistaken for brother any day. Ace had a more serious look compared to Luffy's lighthearted stature. He was also slightly taller and more muscular. To say that Ace was unattractive would be the biggest lie on the face of the Earth. He was probably the heart-throb of the whole school. The older boy could turn a straight guy gay. Not that he was Zoro's type. Zoro went for blondes. More specifically feisty blondes who loved to cook and were annoyingly straight, chasing every skirt in the school.

**(AN: Review "ZOSAN!" if you want me to elaborate) **

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Ace suggested to Zoro.

_Tsk._ "Roronoa Zoro. Sophomore, Class 2-C"

"Zoro-kun, I believe you are the Captain of the Kendo Club" Ace said fishing for papers. He finally pulled out a file from the cabinet and plopped himself atop the office desk. _Bastard if you know so much about me why are you asking,_ Zoro thought.

"Monkey-kun right?" Ace said smiling at Luffy. His flashy grin was addictive to look at with those childish freckles adoring his slightly pale skin. It made him look like a kid having the time of his life. With every tooth he flashed Luffy became more and more uncomfortable. Had they met before? Luffy slowly nodded as if he was trying to soak in Ace's being all at once. _Damn, it took a lot to get Luffy so serious._ There was definitely something Zoro wasn't sensing.

"Jeez, you two can relax. Don't be so tense. You aren't in trouble. Are any of you aware of how many points you each posse?" Ace asked calmly. This made Zoro twitch in anger. The President was just begging to get sliced with all these rhetorical questions. Of course they didn't know how many point they had! That information was safely kept and monitored by the Student Council and only shared within the same shitty, Student Council. The older teen was clearly expecting an answer as he was oblivious to the discomfort. Both younger teens shook their head.

"Zoro-kun you have 120 000 000 point. That is an immense accomplishment" Zoro smiled with pride. That sum was larger than he had originally presumed.

"But you Monk-"

"Luffy" the shorter boy interrupted. "I go by Luffy"

"Luffy, you have 400 000 000" Luffy's jaw possibly hit the floor as he heard the numbers being read aloud.

Ace continued, "Even my brother, Marco, who graduated as the most successful valedictorian in the history of Grand Line didn't have that many point in his second year. This brings us to why you two are here. I hope you know about Nine Supernovas?" Ace asked. Luffy and Zoro both snorted but politely nodded nonetheless. Who didn't?! The supernovas were everywhere and frankly everyone was sick of them.

"Well I have to talked to Old Man New- er I mean Mr. Newgate and he said that by the power bestowed on him as dean you two are now the newest Grand Line Senior High Supernovas. Welcome to the Eleven Supernovas" Ace grinned. That was unexpected but as Zoro was about to open his mouth to protest the door slid open with a loud bang. Luffy and Zoro both whipped their necks to see the intruder. A taller young male stood in the door way kneeling over his knees panting in ragged breaths.

"Ace! I forgot the paperwork's that the Warlords signed. Where is it?" the male asked. Now that they got a better look at he had short curly blond locks and always grinned from one ear to the next. The blond had one of his front teeth knocked out yet it wasn't unappealing to look at. The toothless boy had a lean yet incredibly tall stature to match his porcelain skin.

"Bottom drawer, third cabinet" Ace replied not looking away from his guests. "How is the meeting going?"

"Shitty. It's your entire fault too. If you would just get your stuff in before the dead line we wouldn't have me running around fixing your mistakes." Out of the corner of his eye, Zoro saw Luffy squirming uncomfortably in his seat._ What was going on? _

"Yeah, yeah. Oh Sabo, meet our newest supernovas." Ace said gesturing to the said "supernovas".

Sabo turned around and his eyes brightened when he saw Luffy. "Luffy! Long time no see! How have you been doing?"

Everything in Zoro's head clicked as he looked up and stared at the blond. Sabo… that's the guy that Luffy li-

_ZINNGG!_

Before anyone got to finish what they were doing the period bell rang indicating the end of lunch hour. Well that was just great.


	3. Chapter 2: Spill

**AN****: Hey there kitty kat. =^.^=. Time for Chapter 2. It has been a while but getting the inspiration to write this took some time. Now I know people are going to complain about the slowness but the first few Chapters will be about getting the setting across. Expect the goods soon. **

**WARNING**: **this story is a boyxboy and will have eventual yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Will have one-sided mentions of ZoSan**.

**Big shout out to Holmesz who has helped me so much with this story. And to StarOfIron who is a close friend and has never failed to read my work and give useful feedback. Links to both profiles at the end. **

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do ****NOT**** own One Piece or any of it's characters. Only the plot: ENJOY! **

"Spill" Zoro hissed in Luffy's ear during one of their visits to the school canteen. The canteen was where all kids of the New World hung out. The area was a picnic site surrounded by tall pine trees and an affordable snack parlour not too far away.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Luffy said dismissing Zoro's growing aggression with a wave of his hand. It has been three days since the mysterious Student Council meeting. Three days that Luffy has been ignoring his green-haired friend. Even when the onyx-haired boy did get cornered by the Kendo Captain, he managed to keep his mouth shut. The first time in those seventy-two hours, guilt was beginning to dawn on him. Zoro was his best friend. Zoro was the first person that stuck with him in Middle School. He deserved an explanation.

"Hey, dimwits, I think its about time you both explain what happened in that meeting" Nami, who sat across from the wooden picnic table pointed her plastic fork at the two boys in accusation.

"Lay off" Zoro said his forehead twitching in anger. Luffy tried to hold in a giggle. The muscular male looked amusing as he was trying not to explode with seething fury. The other Straw Hat members quietly listened to the trio bickering with worry plastered on their usually cheerful faces.

"Zoro, don't be like that" Nami whined, eyeing Luffy suspiciously as he sat there trying to tune everything out.

"Nami, stop being a bitch and let it go" Zoro said his stare never leaving Luffy yet every poisonous syllable evidently directed towards the fuming red-head.

"Oi, baka marimo. If I ever hear you talk to lady like that again, I'll kill you" Sanji walked in carrying lunch orders on an oversized tray just in time to catch Zoro's words of profanity directed towards his Nami-swan. The kendo specialist just huffed at being scolded by the blonde and settled on fiddling with his green bandana, tightly wrapped around his bicep, not knowing where to look. Everyone around their table sent knowing looks and sat smirking at Zoro's rather flustered state and Sanji's oblivious one.

"Six months was it? Congratulations, Zoro" Nico Robin, a junior and the sixth member to join the Straw Hats, smiled. The said boy whipped his head and blankly stared at the blue-eyed girl. Zoro and Robin secretly dated when the kendoist was in his last year of Middle School and the girl was entering her first year of High School. Despite the minor age difference and to everyones surprise, the two were very close so if anyone could read Zoro like a book , it was the Captain of the Archaeologist Club. Their break up wasn't a shock to either of the teens involved, because Zoro has been closeted for years and to everyone around him, it was painfully obvious. Tow years ago, Robin was considered one of the most sexually attractive girls, mostly because her skimp ish looks and sophisticated demeanour went so well together. Now, the girl had abandoned her all-purple cowgirl look and settled for a long sari-like skirt with a partially zipped, purple leather vest, with a V-neck line. A white rose is printed on the left breast, in-between the shoulder and exposed stomach. She was always seen with sunglasses, which hung from her forehead, pink backpack, and pink high heeled pumps. Ever since High School her hair has grown longer reaching her lower back. After spending two years cooped up the library she lost her sun-kissed tan that was year round in her earlier days. Zoro and Robin had deep and unspoken understanding they felt and due to the mutual peace they shared unconsciously became closer, a silent friendship blossoming into something more. It felt so right with each other. Not needing to act fake, different, to live up to expectations, only to be accepted. They weren't a real couple. They never held hands, kissed, cuddled, only sat in complete and utter silence, enjoying the proximity of one another. Deep down, both knew they didn't posse any real intimate feelings, only immense respect and tolerance. This secretive relationship was going on for half a year and was shared strictly between the two involved, Nami, and Luffy, who had unheard secrets of their own. Early May of their relationship, Zoro came out to Robin who understood him and didn't further push the subject. She always knew, that in all truth, her "boyfriend" was homosexual and she didn't have any problems with it.

Robin giggled, snapping Zoro out of his trance.

"What has been six months?" Sanji asked curiously, cocking his head to side, ramming his brain trying to remember what had happened half a year ago.

"Nothing, you shitty cook" Zoro finally blurted ignoring the looks of you've-been-in-love-with-him-for-six-months-confes s-you-dumbass, coming from his Group members. Instead, he jutted Luffy in the ribs with the edge of his sheathed sword. The dark haired boy flinched and looked up meeting Zoro's eyes with his own dark ones. The Kendo Captain beckoned him to follow and Luffy just nodded obliging, hearing a faint "what's their problem?" coming from a confused Sanji.

The taller boy, led his companion to the empty kendo practice hall. The room was deserted and dimly lit due to the heavy blind restraining the shinning rays of the pleasant September sun. Luffy wrinkled his nose as a mixture of body sweat and unwashed feet flooded his nostrils.

Zoro offered his friend a red sit-upon and propped himself on a green one while Luffy took his trade mark cross-legged form.

"Is it that bad?" Zoro asked searching for Luffy's eyes who looked stubbornly at his lap as if it was the most fascinating thing. "I know that you know those guys. The S.P and Vice?"

"Ace has never met me before, but I know him" Luffy simply stated refusing to elaborate.

"How?" Zoro pushed.

"Remember my foster mother?" Luffy asked a far away smile playing on his lips.

"She took you in after being in dept to you grandfather. Curly Dadan right?" Zoro said nodding.

Luffy just smiled "the Dadan Family ran some sort of illegal business. Nothing too serious. Gramps planned to report them but thought against it and turned their cottage into a private orphanage. I was the only kid under their watch but there was also another boy. He refused any help the Dadan's offered, but took the shelter and food anyway. At first, our relationship was sour. He wouldn't talk to me. He was at least two years older and left and came whenever he pleased. I just followed him everywhere quietly and he pretended not to notice. I just couldn't take it anymore. One day, I just erupted, I told him everything about me without warning. My past, my story, things with Shanks, why I was an orphan. It was the first reasonable conversation we had and he just sat there and soaked it all in."

"Luffy, what is this about-" Zoro said getting confused. His words couldn't reach Luffy as he kept talking.

"We eventually opened up to each other. He became my best friend. Later he became my brother. We did everything together. Explored, slept, ate, played, even bathed. But soon he just left. Just like that. Something about needed to find his own adventure and that he didn't belong with us. I haven't heard of him since the beginning of freshman year-"

"Luffy, seriously slow down. I don't get it-" Zoro interrupted, his impatient nature getting the best of him.

"He goes here too. He is a junior, fairly popular, and also the Vice President" Luffy finished looking up to finally see Zoro's reaction. The usually composed male had his eyes bugged out, pure shock written on his face.

"Sabo?!"

Luffy just solemnly nodded.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain the President" Zoro said, still confused.

"Actually it does, Protagas D. Ace was actually the first foster child of the Dadan Family. He was homeless before but I guess my Gramps always had custody over him. He is the legitimate child of Gol D. Roger who we all know was the founder of Grand Line but was the most wanted illegal business man and has a life sentence. Gramps took Ace in because he was the one who arrested Roger and I guess he just felt bad. According to Gramps, his mom died giving birth and Roger was executed without knowing the existence of his only son" Luffy explained beginning with a confident voice but it slowly became inaudible as the story progressed, becoming more shocking for the green-haired boy. He never expected something like this. Gol D. Roger was known world wide and for him to have a son is unbelievable. He didn't want to make the "D as the middle initial" connection because he knew a few kids with the same initial. One being his closest friend Luffy. Those people with the mysterious initial were known as the "Men of the D", with no one knowing what it really stands for, just that it has an immense significance. The bloodline was referred to the "The Will of the D" and as far as Zoro knew everyone in the Monkey family had it. Grand Line even had a faculty member with the letter. Martial D. Teach. He was a despicable man who no of the students took seriously. He used to run the Shichibukai as a supervisor but was quickly stripped from the authority.

Zoro let out a low whistel as everything sank in. "I hear he got officially adopted by Mr. Newgate. He was Rogers successor after all" Zoro said relying on gossip's information. Luffy just nodded confirming the rumour.

"Don't mention it to anyone or I will kick your ass. He doesn't recognize me like that and it's kind of fucked up that I know so much personal stuff about him. Considering we met for the first time three days ago"

"Wait, so he doesn't know about you or that his old guardian was your grandfather?"

Luffy shook his head. "No, he left the orphanage way before I came along. Him and Sabo were incredibly close. I guess that why Sabo left too. Pursuing Ace or something like that. He ran away ya know. That's when Gramps gave up on him"

Zoro just nodded, understanding.

"But you do like Sabo right?" Zoro asked smirking while knowing the obvious answer. A scarlet blush rose to Luffy's face as his ears turned cherry red and the room became unbearably hot. He just sat there opening his mouth and closing it again too nervous to voice his thoughts.

Zoro just looked at his usually hyper and talkative friend being all quiet and at a loss of words.

"Well you better confess to your senpai or it will be too late" Zoro chuckled. Luffy became all serious and just blinked at his friend as if he just said the most ridiculous thing.

"What?!" Zoro asked raising his hands in surrender.

"He doesn't swing that way" Luffy sighed.

"How do you know?"

"I asked."

"Man, you that close? Do you two hang out a lot or something?" Zoro asked not expecting that.

Luffy simply nodded. " I guess. He doesn't know about me and I'm not planning to tell anyone. I know that you and Nami know. But I think thats enough"

Zoro just sighed. He stood up and offered Luffy his hand.

"In any case, we should get going, lover boy"

Luffy grinned and took the hand. "Hypocrite"

"Sabo, spill" Ace whined in the blonde's ear the umpteenth time that day.

"Ace," Sabo smacked his friend upside the head, "not now. Focus. The Supernova meeting is tomorrow and we need the paperwork in the for September Ball." The blonde one continued to ignore the freckled boy and started taking notes of the meeting that was unfolding before them. Today they had to meet with the Shichibukai. You see, the Student Council had three major parts. Sabo and Ace, the communication between the faculty and student body. The Supernovas, the physical establishment of the student body. And the Royal Shichibukai, the dogs of the faculty. Saying that Grand Line High was an independent and student-run school would be an understatement. Ace sighed as he realized all five members have assembled. Each Shichibukai had a certain area of the school which they were responsible for:

Dracule Mihawk: all martial arts and sports related matters.

Donquitoxe Doflamingo: all political matters.

Barthlomew Kuma: all religious societies and matters.

Boa Hancock: all of the female student body.

Trafalgar Law: all science departments and matters.

The original plan was to have seven members at all times but the tasks split over time with each Shichibukai dominating a certain area of the school. They were a sly bunch and not to be taken lightly. Ace looked over to his friend, Law who sat smirking, blending in with the background while playing all the right strings in his head. The freckled boy knew the plans of his friend to leave the group but said nothing and silently waited for the resignation form. Each Shichibukai were given the title of fearless dogs of the school. Meaning if they chose to disobey the final say of the faculty then their position as member gets deeply threatened . A student may chose to join, if a space becomes vacant (a current members resigns or gets expelled). The student also has to be able to exhibit their strength, skill, or any other talent, against other students, while choosing to pledge loyalty to the Student Government and faculty.

The only sounds in the room were the ticking of the wall-clock and the echo of Kuma swiftly turning the pages of the Bible. Ace cleared his throat, glanced at the clock once more, and began.

"Regarding the Supernova meeting tomorrow some things need to be run by, voted, and decided on. Even though Old Man Newgate, gave his word we still require a mutual consensus." Ace picked up his report file and began reading off it.

"Monkey D. Luffy, Straw Hat leader, Sophomore, Class 2-C, 400 000 000 points, admitted to be a new Supernova." Boa Hancock right about shot out of her seat but chose not to create and audience and settled on staring at Ace, her deep blue eyes piercing his soul. Ignoring the said beauty he continued reading off his report. "Roronoa Zoro, Straw Hat member, recent Kendo Captain, Sophmore, Class 2-C, 120 000 000, admitted to be a new Supernova." Ace heard Mihawk snicker. Man, the Straw Hats were more popular than Ace thought. Seeing as so many people were acquaintances, without the awareness of the freckled boy.

"Anyone in objection to the admission please raise you hand" Sabo said snapping Ace out of his daydream. No one even flinched. Well that was settled. Boa's and Mihawk's reaction replayed in his Ace's head like a broken record. His interested in the Group made him agitated with glee. He didn't remember the last time something... or rather someone picked his curiosity.

It took forever to get all the Shichibukai to compromise on arrangements for the Ball, but Ace and Sabo pulled through. The second Kuma bowed and slid the doors closed behind them, both boys collapsed with a heavy sigh. The Shichibukai were impossible.

"They are so odd. Especially put together" Sabo said heaving himself to a sitting position on one of the velvety couches. Most of the Shichibukai seemed to have limited knowledge about each other which made working with them, all piled in the same room, extremely difficult. Mostly because they were never courteous towards each other. Hostile, was the word to describe their relationship.

"How did they end up together like that anyway?" Sabo said, more to himself than anyone.

"Well, Donflamigo, Kuma, and Mihawk have been members since..." Ace said thinking, "ever. Law probably got in because he is the Heart guy, Medical Captain, and a Supernova. I'm pretty sure the Shichibukai weren't his thing, he looked so ready to quit during the meeting. And Boa, well that girl only has to batt an eyelash to be let anywhere" Ace said grinning.

Sabo sighed once again, " she is beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Ace nodded. Then quickly recovered. "Don't get any ideas. I'm still gay." Sabo looked up and both boys burst into laughter.

"All jokes aside, did you see the way she reacted when I mentioned Luffy's name?" Ace asked.

"Yes, it was weird. I think they have met before. Which is even weirder because that girl despises anything with a dick" both boys began giggling again.

"What about you? You seemed so buddy-buddy. I never knew you had sophomore friends." Ace said, hinting that he wanted an explanation.

"Ace, have you ever thought about Garp's full name?" Sabo said getting serious. Honestly, Ace must have known it, but in all the years he tried to forget the monster and their harsh relationship, it must have gotten lost in the memory lane. He has too much on his hands as it was.

"Not really, why?"

"Don't freak, but it's Monkey D. Garp"

Monkey... Monke- why did that sound so familiar?

Then it all made sense. _Lucid_ understanding hitting Ace like a wave.

"WHAT!?"

**AN**: **Thanks for reading please review! It gives me confidence to write. Love you kitty kat =^.^= **

**Holmesz: u/2115894/Holmesz**

**StarOfIron: u/4174251/StarOfIron**

**Check these guys out : D.**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3: Flashbacks are for the cool

**AN: I know it's been a while but heres another chappy. Enjoy and review.**

**WARNING: This is a boyxboy and will have eventual lemons. No incest. You have been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of these characters. Everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

**AN: big shout out to my close and personal friend, UnderscoreAddict. She's amazing and definitely give a her try.**

**On We Go... REVIEW PLZ**

Heavy panting echoed in the pitch black room as Ace took a moment to catch his breath. It has been two weeks since that day. The boy would wake up every night at two AM with a raging hard-on.

Ace sank back into his bed, taking in the quietness of the silent hour. He blinked rapidly, forcing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The boy closed his lids as they became unbearably heavy, using his remaining senses to guide him through the rest of oh-so-long night. The dark haired boy made himself comfortable, eyes still closed, as he plunged himself deep in thought, like he did every night for the past two weeks. Sleep has not been kind to him as he has been deprived from it due to his cruel, needy, and restless, sexual desires. Not getting a shut-eye for more than twenty day has started to show on Ace's physique. The expected dark circles starting forming becoming menacingly darker as the sleepless nights progressed. His face lost all color and his skin the soft texture and healthy glow. His appetite went from gluttonous to zero the first week of his dilemma, which led to the unfavorable weight loss issue. To top all that, the September Ball was this Friday. The five-day countdown began today, making Sabo and company more worried for their ill friend. What was more pathetic, that in all of the conditions that have been forced on his already fatigued state, he couldn't help being horny. Yes, this whole I-haven't-slept-in-forever-thing was his entire fault. Ace was so sick of his nightly ritual consisting of: falling asleep, having erotic dreams of him, not finishing his fantasy due to a painful problem, waking up and taking care of the said problem, then refusing to fall asleep in fear of ejaculating to death. Don't laugh this is serious.

-Flahsback-

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEEEEP!

The alarm loudly blared in Ace's ear making the boy growl in annoyance. His hand absently went searching for his sleep's intruder, also known as the iPhone. Not being able to find it without the guidance of his perfect vision the boy groggily lifted his left lid and waited for the blurriness to fade. Upon regaining control of his sight again, he noticed a tall figure sitting on the edge of his bed, fully clothed, holding his (still beeping, may I add) phone, playfully smirking. Ace suddenly got excited. He didn't remember bringing anyone home yesterday. He didn't remember going out at all. As the awkward lighting fell upon the figure Ace pouted in disappointment and hid under his covers.

"I'm going to take my key back if you keep coming over and setting my alarm a few hours ahead" Ace grumbled under the quilted material.

Sabo just sighed and ripped the covers of the boy who crunched up as the cold air hit his almost nude body.

"Ace, do you even know what day it is?" Sabo called out from the bathroom as he got the steamy shower ready for his lazy superior. How did he get stuck with such an irresponsible best friends, let alone School President?

"The day you TURN THE FUCKING ALARM OFF!" Ace yelled as threw his phone down the open door and who knows where. Thank lord for protective phone amour. He stumbled out and peered through the partially open blinds.

"Sabo, I know you are a morning bird, but its pitch-dark out. Go home"

"Today is the first Supernova meeting of the year. Remember?" the blonde reasoned with the possibly the worst early riser in history. No body messed with Ace's sleep time. Sabo had to blame the fake ID he recently received. It allowed the boy to back and forth from bars bringing all sorts of people home. Saying that Ace got all eight hour of sleep would be the joke of the year and with that the freckled boy took it out on glorious mornings when he turned up to school tired. Not that it affected his grades, Student Council work, or over all achievements that got him the reputation it did. Firefist Ace, lived up to his legacy.

Speaking of Firefist, the newest system that the school had adopted was the Nickname. Every student was given an alternative name to go by chosen at the end of September, during their freshman year. The twist was, the name was randomly given. It was mostly came along the lines of one person starting it, then it going round till you can't do anything about it and are stuck with the choice for the rest of your High School years. If you are lucky enough you might end up with something decent, or decently legit. And some, the upmost fortunate, get away without one. Ace got stuck with Firefist. He never really questioned the motive, it suit him really. He liked the freedom that fire had and being called the fist of the ferocious element made him more superior. And no Student Council can complain about superiority.

"What time is it?" The said fist of fire, slowly trotted trying to keep his body heat in tact, only to shiver when the cold bathroom tiles made contact with his pre-bed-heated feet.

Sabo chuckled and gave Ace a look of pity. The boy was over booked but reasoned that he could handle the work. Let's see if the dog can bite, not just bark.

"4:30. Your bike or mine?"

"Yours. But I drive" Ace said stretching, kicking Sabo out of his room to get ready. Leftovers for breakfast were in the fridge anyway.

The school was deserted and it was unsettling walking down the empty halls without a soul in sight. Then again, Ace has spent many all-nighters in the same building. His pillow stash being in the caretakers room. When they came to the Student Council room, Ace plopped himself on the couch and took a breather. September was the hell-month. He's only done this one other time after he took over for Marco during his junior year.

"Do Luffy and Zoro know about today?" the ever tactful Sabo chimed in, turning on computer that sat soundly in his lap.

"I haven't seen them since that day. You?"

Sabo simply shook his head.

Ace just grinned and shrugged. "Well they are in for it today"

Luffy pushed against the crowd as he desperately searched for his home room. This was his last strike for lateness, suspension waiting ahead. He could just picture the wrath of his Gramps. Who although, was over seas, still made Luffy shit himself. Pushing the thought out of the way, the boy began to panic as the clock ticked nearer and the large body of students not decreasing in the least. The bell gave a long howl indicating Luffy's doom. Well, fuck.

The door swung oped silencing the class of their busy chatter. A panting Zoro walked in smirking throughout. The ear piercing clinks of his katanas rubbing against each other and the heavy thumps of leather boots filled my ears. With one more late slip ending up on the desk and one more ignored punctuality lecture this would become my daily routine. I would watch him walk by my desk, not sparring a single glance. I was nothing. As if all those wants and desires I radiated were wrapped in obliviousness and thrown at him only to be dodged. Sure, I wasn't exactly open about my sexuality but seeing right through me wasn't rocket science either. The stomps and clinks would go all the way to the last row where he would plop himself in his desk giving Luffy a congratulatory first bump. As if tardiness was a good thing.  
"Roronoa and Monkey, I need to speak to you" the teacher barked. This wasn't unusual either. With their heads high, the boys walked up and accepted each word I couldn't hear with a solemn nod. They made their way out the door, my sole focus on his broad back, muscles flexing with every step. My eyes went out of focus and I could faintly hear the attendance being called.  
"Sanji"  
"Here" I mumbled, awaiting Zoro's return.

"Not the fucking Student Council again" Luffy whined. The teacher just announced that they were to be expected once more.

"You think they were serious about the Supernova shit?" Zoro asked.

"I hope not. How do you refuse something like that?" the dark haired boy could just imagine the reputation he would gain from this.

The boys continued their small talk slowly making their way down to the room, dreading it. Luffy was too spaced out to process a student twice his size colliding with him. Next few seconds were a blur, then a strong hand, who Luffy assumed was Zoro hoisted him up. The dark haired boy was about to thank his friend when he saw a cocky grin that belonged to anyone but his green-haired companion.

"Straw Hat punk?" the male asked. He was a tall, pale, and muscular male, with radiant scarlet hair, resembling dancing flames. He wore studded, square goggles on his forehead and large fur captain's coat over his bare torso. Out of his entire flashy outfit, the most noticeable thing was a the auto-mechanical left arm. Odd.

Luffy blinked out of his daze and rambled for an answer. Straw Hat punk- oh wait he was Straw Hat. Damn the new nickname system was corrupt. He has a name and it was L-U-F-F-Y.

"Kid, let's go we are going to be late" another figure lingering in the shadow spoke with a deep baritone voice.

"I bet you're coming too then?" the figure came closer until an awkward ray of light hit him just right. Luffy knew this guy, he was Trafalgar Law. Then the man next to him had to be Eustass Kid. The two seniors were always causing havoc thus being well known faces at the New World.

"Going where?" Luffy asked still confused eyes desperately searching for a certain green haired sophomore.

"First Supernova meeting of the year. Ya little punk don't know shit, now do ya?" Kid chuckled.

Where is Zoro? Luffy's mind went a thousand miles a second until he caught a flash a blonde and all the blood in his body began flooding to his cheeks and ear in a malicious race. Sabo was there standing beside Zoro, leaning against the wall in a busy chat with Law.

"Oh, Luffy, these two couldn't contain their excitement in meeting the newest members and decided to take it upon themselves to escort you two had just happened to be doing fine without the help" Sabo carried on, glancing at Kid who didn't look one bit guilty for "accidentally" knocking out Luffy. Law just scowled at being mentioned but wouldn't deny the words of the Vice. Curiosity kills the cat, unless your Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death.

What?! When did the peaceful walk down the, decently sane, school hallway twist into this scenario in matters of seconds. How long was he out?!

"I bet Ace is busting his balls getting organized in the council room so we better get back." Sabo calmly pulled out an iPhone out of his back pocket and skillfully typed in the digits bringing the cellular to his ear, grinning.

"All going smoothly Prez? Yes, your precious cargo is on its way" Sabo chuckled, eyeing Luffy and Zoro playfully. "Will do, and sure I'll let them know" and which a quick byes the blonde hang up with, who Luffy presumed was Ace, and looked at Kid and Law with pity.

"Mr. Bege has arrived, not exactly in the best of moods" Sabo explained. Kid visibly grimaced at this, and Law's scowl deepened.

"Who is he? A faculty?" Zoro's question echoed in the spacious hall.

"Capone Bege. The official cock sucking motherfucker..." Kid began his rant becoming a little biased as Zoro and Luffy zoned out the moment that the syllables became incoherent. Law's frown literally lifted upside down as he smiled, enjoyed the inside joke.

"He doesn't do much. But then again he's pretty important around here. Officially, he is the faculty member in place of the 9- er 11, Supernovas. He's also the leader of the Firetank Group. Yeah, it's one of those awkward Group's where the faculty is the head. Kinda like the Whitebeards." Sabo offered the two confused boys an explanation.

"Wait, what Group are you in, Sabo?" Luffy asked, realizing that this never really came up.

"None." Sabo said with a low voice. It was loud enough for Luffy and his moss-head friend to hear.

"How does that work?" Zoro asked his curiosity allowing him to join the conversation that he didn't really wanna interrupt, Luffy deserved some alone time.

"He's on scholarship" Law, who also decided to interject, offered. Luffy's mouth make a silent O shape as he looked at Sabo who was preoccupied with his phone. The kids on Scholarships weren't allowed to join a Group. Simply because it was an old tradition and Mr. Newgate, never bothered to change it. Luffy hasn't really been tight with any before but the rumours claimed it was tough. He wondered why Sabo has never mentioned it before, or why Luffy never noticed any logo's or T-Shirts from his "Group" and that he was never really classified. Or had a nickname. The blonde was an all around mystery.

The arrived in front of the much talked about, Student Council. Behind the Japanese style sliding doors, the boys could hear reckless clatter and yelling. Kid chuckled, pushing the doors open with thump, a scatter of dust illuminated by the light, appearing before Luffy's vision.

Inside he saw a rambunctious Group of oddly looking teenagers. His eyes caught sight of Ace, who was having a serious conversation with a stern, short, and old man who vaguely reminded him of Al Capone. After the referral, the younger boy made the connection that that was Mr. Bege. His eyes drifted towards Ace who had his eyebrows knit in frustration was was biting his lower lip looking extremely intriguing to Luffy. The stare lingered longer until Ace snapped out of it and met Luffy eyes, smiled and cocked an arched eyebrow beckoned him to come closer with his slender, pale fingers. Luffy felt his breath hitch at the back of his throat as he looked around. Me? Then the boy felt light nudge at his back and whipped around to see Zoro who also must have received the same message. Hesitantly, the boys approached the Prez.

"You made it, great" Ace said, gaze not leaving the shorter male. "Allow me to introduce,I see you have already met Kid, the first Supernova of this generation." Ace showed Luffy around, pointing at the red-head who just smirked. Luffy noted that they all sat in order. "Your seat is actually next to him and on your other side is Basil Hawkins, X Drake, Trafalgar Law, whom you have also met, Sccratchmen Apoo, Killer, Jewelry Bonney, one of our faculty, Capone Bege, and this is your seat Roronoa right beside Urouge. And at the end we have our other faculty Marshall D. Teach. He never really attends meetings or events but I'm sure you will meet someday" Ace finished his introduction.

"Alright fuckers let's get this show on the road" Ace projected, making the room break out with smiles.

Sabo took over as the classroom phone rang. On his way to retrieve it, Ace passed Luffy who had yet to sit down.

Coming closer, Ace practically placed his chin on the shorter dark haired males shoulder, purring, "welcome". It happened in less than a second and then gone, poof. In the distance he could hear Ace's voice saying "hello?" to the other line. A shiver went through Luffy's being as he blushed with something gnawing at him. Something he couldn't name.

**AN: There it is. More like a filler than a chapter. Any questions what not, feel free to PM me. No grammar Nazi's and I hoe you enjoyed. I am actually trying to do something with this story and I have it all planned it out it just comes down to the actual writing part. Wish me luck please leave a review. It gives me confidence.**


End file.
